gitana
by sakkuharuu
Summary: "Es hermosa, parece una diosa" pensó el  –tienes una mirada triste pero a la vez hermosa. dijo ella mirando a un ruborizado morocho –te amo pero nuestro amor es imposible si intentas someterme a ti dijo ella llorando
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

**Es una historia inspirada en la canción de shakira GITANA y tiene un poco de vida real.**

**(Intervención de autora)**

inner

**Flask back**

"_pensamientos"_

**NO AL PLAGIO **

**Sasusaku**

**Sumary: **_"Es hermosa, parece una diosa"_ pensó el –tienes una mirada triste pero a la vez hermosa. dijo ella mirando a un ruborizado morocho –te amo pero nuestro amor es imposible si intentas someterme a ti dijo ella llorando

**Conocerte y alejarte**

Sasuke uchiha un joven de unos 20 años, sus ojos y su cabellos son de color ónix, piel blanca pero no en exceso, de un color perfecto un cuerpo tan envidiado por los hombres pero adorado por las mujeres, su rostro masculino con perfil, boca, de un dios griego él era una de las mejores maravillas del mundo. Media 1.85 su mirada era imponente y por donde pasaba era el centro de atracción de las demás personas. Era dueño de una de las empresas más ricas del mundo.

El estaba en su cama mirando hacia el techo sintiendo una respiración y un peso de mas en su cuerpo miro hacia su pecho donde estaba una hermosa mujer peli roja de curvas de infarto, rostro hermoso, pero vacía y hueca por dentro. Suspiro y la acomodo en la cama, el se levanto mostrando su desnudez, su cuerpo hermoso y sobre todo su hombría (**que hombre °/°) **y se dirigió al baño.

Poco después esa peli roja sintió un vacio en la cama y se levanto buscando a su amante y "_futuro marido_" pensó ella con una sonrisa arrogante. Lo vio bañándose y se metió en la ducha con él.

-¿Qué haces Karin? Pregunto con enfado

-amor solo quiero bañarme contigo y divertirme un rato ¿no te gustaría? Pregunto abrazándolo

-pues toca que te diviertas sola ya no tengo tiempo que perder dijo saliendo de la ducha ella suspiro enojada.

"_sasuke te juro que te tendré babeando a mis pies_" pensó mientras se bañaba

El aludido solo se secaba y empezaba a cambiarse no tenía tiempo la verdad se había divertido con Karin pero esta vez no midió el tiempo y tenía una reunión con sus padres por la llegada de una vieja amistad no supo en qué momento se comprometió en estar allí a si ya se acordó.

**FLASK BACK**

-hijos, Fugaku, la próxima semana vienen unos viejos amigos ¿podrían acompañarme planeo hacerle un pequeña reunión? Pregunto mirando a los tres hombres que tanto amaba.

-si madre, te acompañare dijo un peli negro muy parecido a sasuke pero tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas, su cabello era más largo y era un poco más alto.

-claro que si amor sabes que siempre te acompañare en todas tus cosas. dijo su esposo con una sonrisa sacándole un sonrojo a mikoto. Su esposo siempre era tan tierno y especial con ella.

-¡gracias no me esperaba menos de ustedes dos mis amores, pero ¿tu sasuke-chan si me acompañarías? Pregunto poniendo ojos de cachorrito

Todas las miradas y incluyendo las del personal del servicio se dirigieron sobre el menor de los uchihas, siempre era lo mismo inventaba cualquier escusa para no tener que estar en esas aburridas reuniones, lo cual dejaba a su madre triste pero ella siempre le perdonaba pero el sabia que esta vez era diferente, y lo sabia parecía que esas personas si eran importantes para ella así que suspiro sabia que luego se arrepentiría pero era su mama y ya le había hecho muchos desplantes.

-si madre estaré contigo ese día no te preocupes -se levanto se dirigió a donde su madre estaba y le dio un beso en la mejilla- me tengo que ir tengo compromisos hasta luego padre, e itachi. Adiós madre.

-gracias hijo, ellos estarán el viernes en la noche ¿no se te olvide? Dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante el solo sonrió de lado.

-no te preocupes. Y se marcho de la casa tenía una reunión con naruto, neji, shikamaru.

**FIN FLASK BACK**

-adiós amorcito, espero que te vaya bien en tu reunión. escucho la voz de Karin cuando el salía no se molesto en contestar sabia de sobra que se aburriría y mas con lo que le dijo itachi ayer

**FLASK BLAC**

-ototo ¿sabías que los amigos de mi madre son gitanos? Le pregunto itachi mirando a la nada

-¿gitanos? Por DIOS mi madre cada día está más loca dijo frunciendo el seño mirando su Pc.

-jajajaja si mi madre te escuchara te mataría. Pero ellos son los harunos, gitanos de sangre pura, demás la señora patriarca es la mejor amiga de mama-dijo mirando a su hermano el aludido solo levanto una ceja –ella fue la que le presento a nuestro padre y le dijo que eran almas gemelas, puedes creer mi madre piensa que ella ve el futuro, pasado, y presente mejor dicho ella ve el destino y que su hija también tienen el mismo poder. Dijo mirando la cara burlona de su hermano.

-tonterías mi madre se ha dejado comer cuento de ella, además no lo puedo creer que mi padre también haya caído en ese truco tan viejo. dijo suspirando.

-hermanito ¿Cuándo será que vas a creer en las cosas fantásticas? Le pregunto un poco ofuscado

-cuando las gallinas hablen y naruto deje el ramen. Respondió mordaz itachi solo suspiro

-cuando deje el ramen la vida se acaba para mí. Dijo un rubio entrando a la oficina, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, un sonrisa zorruna, alto unos centímetros más bajo que sasuke su piel dorada y un cuerpo de infarto.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar a mi oficina dobe. Dijo sasuke con una vena palpitando en su cien

-teme deja de ser amargado y sabes itachi, tiene razón las cosas fantásticas existen. Dijo restándole importancia al regaño de sasuke.

-creo que ustedes dos ya deben madurar esas cosas no existen, y saben que salga ya de mi oficina tengo trabajo que hacer. Dijo mirando su laptop ellos solo suspiraron y salieron

**FIN FLAS BACK**

**Sasuke Pov**

"_estoy hecho ojala no sean tan bullosos y aburridores como naruto, aunque me pregunto porque naruto es mi mejor amigo si somos tan diferentes, en fin ya llegue hora de actuar frente a mi amada madre"_

**Fin Sasuke Pov**

Lo que el uchiha menor no esperaba, era encontrarse con una bella peli rosa cuerpo de infarto en su jardín bailando y a su alrededor toda su familia, amigos y desconocidos _"¿en qué momento estos se colaron?"_ se pregunto mirando a sus amigos con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que sus bocas mirando los sensuales movimientos de esa criatura, ella estaba vestida de negro una falda larga que mostraba sus piernas esbeltas y hermosas, tenía una especie de top pero este se adhería a su cintura, cuello y era lago trasparente pero que no dejaba ver más allá de lo permitido **(su ropa es como la de shakira esa especie de túnica o no sé que será es la negra) **cuando ella alzo su mirada y se encontró con la de el _"Es hermosa, parece una diosa_" pensó él y ella se sonrojo por la intensidad de esa mirada y empezó a cantar.

Nunca usé un antifaz

Voy de paso

Por este mundo fugaz

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron supo que ella era sincera

No pretendo parar

¿Dime quién camina

Cuando se puede volar?

Vio como él era, descubrió esa alma indomable

Mi destino es andar

Mis recuerdos

Son una estela en el mar

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron cuenta que eran muy parecidos

Lo que tengo, lo doy

Digo lo que pienso

Tómame como soy

El suspiro ella seria parte clave para su vida era una mujer una verdadera mujer

Y va liviano

Mi corazón gitano

Que solo entiende de latir

A contramano

No intentes amarrarme

Ni dominarme

Yo soy quien elige

Como equivocarme

Ellos dos comprendieron que son tal para cual pero sus emociones tan diferentes el frio y ella cálida una combinación perfecta

Aprovéchame

Que si llegué ayer

Me puedo ir mañana

Que soy gitana

Que soy gitana

No, el no la dejaría marcharse así la tuviera que encerrar, vio el fuego de su mirada y supo que ella era diferente

Sigo siendo aprendiz

En cada beso

Y con cada cicatriz

Ella leyó las emociones de, él, y la verdad no le gusto mucho que él quisiera dominarla ella era como el viento libre

Algo pude entender

De tanto que tropiezo

Ya sé como caer

Pero algo llamo su atención vio tanto sufrimiento en el corazón de él, que se sintió verdaderamente mal

Y va liviano

Mi corazón gitano

Que solo entiende de latir

A contramano

No intentes amarrarme

Ni dominarme

Yo soy quien elige

Como equivocarme

Él lo supo ella era de él y el era de ella aunque sería divertido amansarla

Aprovéchame

Que si llegué ayer

Me puedo ir mañana

Que soy gitana

Y eso le quedo claro a él no podría amansarla ella era libre. Pero hasta que su corazón se enamorara el también lo seria

Vamos y vemos..

Que la vida es un goce

Es normal que le temas

A lo que no conoces

Y si el, sasuke uchiha le temía a enamorarse de esa gitana

Tómame y vamos

Que la vida es un goce

Es normal que le temas

A lo que no conoces

Quiero verte volar

Quiero verte volar

Ella sería su libertad, el, la ayudaría a que ella siga siendo libre.

Y va liviano

Mi corazón gitano

Que solo entiende de latir

A contramano

No intentes amarrarme

Ni dominarme

Yo soy quien elige

Como equivocarme

Pero de algo estaba seguro sería muy divertido verla rabiar y ver el verdadero espíritu gitano.

Aprovéchame

Que si llegué ayer

Me puedo ir mañana

Que soy gitana

Lo entendió esa gitana era especial.

Y ella dejo de bailar.

-hijo ven te quiero presentar a mis amigos- escucho la hermosa voz de su madre el se acerco hasta donde estaban los demás-les presento a mi hijo menor sasuke dijo ella con una sonrisa- hijo te presento a tsunade y Stefan haruno señalo a una rubia hermosa con un vestido café al igual que sus ojos **(imaginasen un vestido de gitana para una señora de unos 40 y algo de años, no soy muy buena describiendo jejeje) **a su lado estaba un hombre de pelo rojo y ojos jade que lo miraban con una sonrisa- ellas son ino, hinata, tenten sobrinas de ellos-mikoto señalo una por una la primera era rubia con ojos como los de naruto tan azules y puros y un cuerpo bien desarrollado era hermosa, tenía un top algo holgado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y una falda larga azul celeste que mostraba sus curvas y una pañoleta en su cabeza del mismo color del vestido. La segundo era una peli azul oscura casi negro, sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta se podría decir parecido a los de neji pero los de ella era más claro y profundo casi color perla, poseía también buen cuerpo tenía un vestido violeta este era más recatado por qué no dejaba ver nada de piel, pero era una mujer sumamente hermosa. Y la ultima una peli castaña de ojos chocolate tenía el cabello recogido el chonquitos y tenía un vestido igual al de ino pero solo que este era de color verde manzana el solo asintió –y por ultimo te presento a la princesa gitana es tan hermosa -dijo señalando a la peli rosada- su nombre es Sakura y es la única hija de tsunade y de Stefan.

Sakura se quedo mirándolo y se perdió en esa mirada tan profunda y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle cuando ese joven beso su mano

-mucho gusto me llamo sasuke -dijo el sacándole un sonrojo a la peli rosada pero ella no se quedo atrás.

-el gusto es mío sasuke me llamo Sakura dijo dándole una de las mejores sonrisas que había dado en su vida él se sonrojo y los demás comprendieron algo.

Sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha eran almas gemelas, los dos tenían corazón y espíritu gitano pero se les haría un poco difícil el estar juntos

**Espero les haya agradado si quieren saber que va a pasar dejen reviews,**

**Por favor si ven algún error no duden en decírmelo para poder corregir**

**Espero reviews, si quieren que continúe la historia gracias por leerlo **


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

**Es una historia inspirada en la canción de shakira GITANA y tiene un poco de vida real.**

**(Intervención de autora)**

Inner

**Flask back**

"_pensamientos"_

**NO AL PLAGIO **

**Sasusaku**

**Sumary: **_"Es hermosa, parece una diosa"_ pensó el –tienes una mirada triste pero a la vez hermosa. Dijo ella mirando a un ruborizado morocho –te amo pero nuestro amor es imposible si intentas someterme a ti dijo ella llorando

**CAPITULO 2: BUSCANDO LIBERTAD**

Sasuke se quedo mirando los labios de Sakura si evitar pensar "¿_a que sabrán? _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz delicada.

-hijo lleva a Sakura adentro para que se cambie por favor- pidió mikoto a sasuke

-por supuesto madre ¿me acompañas Sakura?-dijo ofreciéndole la mano ella solo asintió pero se rehusó a cogerle la mano el solo sonrió ante esto-no muerdo Sakura le dijo sacando un pequeño sonrojo en ella

-no me interesa si muerdes o no, pero te agradecería que solo me guíes a la casa. Le dijo ella algo incomoda.

-está bien pero te aclaro algo, solo muerdo en otras circunstancias- le dijo guiñando un ojo ella solo bufo y lo siguió. Entraron a la casa era grande muy grande estaba muy bien decorada elegantemente, sin pasar a lo ostentoso, subieron las escaleras y el la llevo a hasta un cuarto de huéspedes.

-aquí te puedes cambiar, si necesitas algo avísame mi cuarto es el de al frente. Le dijo dándole la espalda y entrando al cuarto indicado.

- qué guapo es. Dijo su inner

-pero es un egocéntrico, creído, mandón, un pervertido y un…-pero fue interrumpida por su inner

-ya no sigas, tal vez es todo eso pero está muy bueno °¬°

-inner por favor no sigas si, tu solo te fijas en las apariencias jamás en lo que su alma tiene

-no, hay veces que no pongo atención a esos pequeños detalles, digamos que hoy fueron más grande los detalles de sasuke-kun-sexy-ególatra

-¿desde cuándo lo llamas así?

-desde este preciso momento. El es alguien maravilloso

-no hables de alguien de quien no conoces inner.

-saku tu también viste su alma, sus ojos su corazón y descubriste que el es como nosotras.

-si es como nosotras anhela la libertad pero a diferencia de nosotras el no es libre

-cierto, pero hay estamos nosotras para ayudarlo a que sea libreeee 

-inner no me comprometas en eso por favor

-saku tu y yo sabemos que el es importante para ti solo con una mirada ya estabas soñando en ser feliz a su lado 

-inner no saques conclusiones 

-pero lo vamos a ayudar?

-solo déjame pensarlo creo que ya es hora de salir.

Su inner prefirió quedarse con su opinión y desapareció de su mente, Sakura se puso un vestido igual al de hinata pero era de color plateado pero la diferencia es que dejaba ver un parte de su pierna. Cuando salió no recordó como regresar a la sala donde suponía que estaba su familia y la familia uchiha, se acordó que sasuke le dijo que estaría en el cuarto de al frente.

A paso lento y un poco titubeante se acerco y toco suavemente la puerta pero no escuchaba a nadie "_será que se abra ido" _pensó, volvió a tocar en ese momento se abre la puerta y deja ver a un peli negro secándose el cabello, y su torso descubierto mostrando lo buen formado que lo tenía, bajo un poco la mirada y respiro tranquila vio que si llevaba pantalón.

-creo que una fotografía mía te serviría mas-le dijo viendo el sonrojado rostro de la chica, -digo como no dejas de verme. Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa irresistible

-ja no te creas, dañaríamos la cámara al tomarte la foto, no te creas tanta cosa uchiha he visto hombres verdaderamente guapos –lo dijo con tanta indiferencia que no creyó que ella haya dicho eso- además vengo a pedirte si me dices como llegar donde están los demás. Esto lo expreso un poco nerviosa el sonrió de lado

-tu ni te crees que hallas visto hombres mas guapos que yo, estoy seguro soy el único hombre guapo del mundo **(que ególatra pero se equivoca esta kakashi, neji, itachi gaara, naruto °¬°)** y espérame me termino de cambiar y te llevo.

-no hace falta dime como llego y estaremos mas tranquilos los dos-le dijo un poco enojada "_si que es vanidoso este hombre" _pensó- además tu ego me sofoca –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero se agrando mas cuando vio como el abría los ojos y un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-si tienes razón tu también me sofocas de solo ver tu frentesota -ahora si que mostro una sonrisa de superioridad al ver como ella se ruborizaba abría la boca en repetidas ocasiones buscando que responderle- bueno mira ve a mano izquierda bajas las escaleras volteas a mano derecha, y luego a mano izquierda hay están reunidos que te vaya bien- dijo cerrando la puerta en la nariz de ella.

-!ESTUPIDO, ENGREIDO, EGOLATRA,! Grito tan fuerte que siguió las instrucciones dadas pero ella no puso mucha atención por donde debería ir y se perdió maldijo en voz baja al no encontrar el lugar.

CON SASUKE

"_que mujer tan molesta, pero hermosa a la vez y si se ve que tiene cerebro mejor me apuro para que mi madre no piense que me escape" _pensó saliendo de su cuarto. Llego a la sala donde estaba todos hablando muy animadamente, "_desde cuando neji y shikamaru hablan tanto"_ pensó con una gota de sudor, se puso a mirar a todos pero no vio a la molesta peli rosa.

-hijo pensé que te habías escapado-dijo mikoto mientras se dirigía a abrazarlo.

-no madre no me escaparía ni siquiera pensé en hacerlo- le contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-sasuke-chan ¿porque te has demorado tanto?-le pregunto ella

-madre quería darme un baño relajador- le contesto mientras se sentaba

-veo ¿sabes dónde está Sakura?-pregunto tsunade la madre de ella.

-Pues no lo se hace como media hora, me fue a buscar a mi cuarto para que le digiera donde estaban reunidos todos y le di las indicaciones-contesto algo extrañado- era para que ya haya llegado.

-es algo extraño tal se distrajo con algo-dijo tsunade

-o se habrá perdido –dijo Stefan el padre de ella

-seria eso muy raro, ella siempre tiene buena ubicación de todos los lugares a donde va- dijo hinata. Tenten y ino asintieron dándole la razón.

-ire a buscarla dijo sasuke con un poco de remordimiento ya que el le había dado las indicaciones mientras ella estaba sorprendida y le cerró la puerta en la cara si esperar a que ella hubiera entendido bien.

Todos asintieron, sus padres pensaron que era mejor dejarlos que se conocieran mejor ya que sus genios eran algo parecido, en cuanto a orgullo.

**CON Sakura**

"_por Dios en qué momento me deje llevar por la rabia, ahora estoy perdida y ese egocéntrico del uchiha no me vendrá a buscar" _pensaba

-lo que quieres es que ese bombón venga y te seduzca admítelo saku. Dijo inner

_-deja de decir estupideces inner que voy a querer que ese hombre egocéntrico y vanidoso, guapo con cuerpo de dios griego, ojos profundo te hipnotizan y no puedes dejar de mirarlo y sobre todo esos labios que piden a gritos ser besados…_

_-_¿no, que no te gustaba?

_-inner no digas nada si ya estoy muy frustrada en haber pensado eso para que tu me vengas con preguntas que no deben ser contestadas._

-esta bien no molesto mas, pero mira ese árbol tan hermoso. Dijo inner fascinada 

_-si es hermoso algo majestuoso, pero mira tiene una casita del árbol._

-si se ve abandona tal vez era de sasuke o itachi 

-sabes es de muy mala educación estar paseando en una casa ajena y sobre todo ir a los lugares prohibidos-dijo una voz muy conocida para ella, Sakura solo dio media vuelta y se sonrojo al verlo hay con el seño fruncido-y ahora no hablas que molesta eres

-sabes si me hubieras dado las indicaciones bien tal vez no estaría perdida en tu casa, sobre todo que iba a saber que este lugar es prohibido- le dijo con el seño fruncido y con unas ganas tremendas de llorar. No lo comprendía él con una sola palabra, mirada o gesto la desarmaba, la dejaba y la hacía sentir débil, feliz o enojada. Pero ella vio que la mirada de, él estaba mas vacía que antes y se arrimo a paso decidido el solo alzo una ceja observándola, analizándola y sobre todo al ver esos pozos jades humedecerse, y oscurecerse en ese instante.

Ella no supo porque lo hizo tal vez fue un impulso, o un deseo reprimido pero no estaba arrepentida lo estaba abrazando, puso su cabeza en el pecho de sasuke escuchando ese latir acelerado.

No supo en que momento ella lo abrazo solo sintió un calor que lo desconcertaba, unas ganas inmensas de besarla se apodero de él, pero lo único que hizo fue corresponder ese abrazo sin saber el porqué de esa acción él era un hombre que solo mostraba afecto a su madre.

Ella se separo un poco de él y vio el desconcierto en sus ojos y un rubor en sus mejillas

- tienes una mirada triste pero a la vez hermosa. Dijo ella mirando a un ruborizado morocho

-gracias supongo pero dime ¿Por qué ese abrazo y esas palabras? Pregunto muy desconcertado esa mujer era una cajita de sorpresa y eso que apenas se había conocido hace una hora.

-disculpa si te incomode no lo volveré a hacer-dijo ocultando su rostro

-no me incomodaste me sorprendiste pero ¿por qué no respondes a mi pregunta?

-bueno no se fue un impulso de mi corazón-dijo con una sonrisa se empino y le dio un beso en la mejilla a sasuke al abrió demasiado los ojos eso era mejor que el abrazo sentir sus labios en su piel, fue uno de los contactos mas cálidos que el haya vivido-y este beso es de disculpas y de agradecimiento creo que es mejor que volvamos nos deben estar esperando dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de esa especie de jardín oculto. El la guio hasta donde estaban los demás

-hija ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto tsunade

-madre venia para acá y no recordé bien las indicaciones que me dio sasuke y me perdí-contesto con una sonrisa.

-gracias sasuke por haberla ido a buscar ya estaba empezando a preocuparme, no quiero que nada malo le pase a una de mis niñas -dijo Stefan refiriéndose a su hija y a sus sobrinas

-no se preocupe no creo que nada malo le pase en esta casa a ellas, aquí es muy seguro dijo naruto recordando a su padre cuando lo buscaba para castigarlo y no lo encontraba

De un momento a otro tsunade y Stefan se pusieron serios y las chicas bajaron la cabeza.

-creo que tengo que pedirle un favor realmente grande mikoto, fugaku, sasuke, itachi-dijo tsunade

-¿que pasa tsunade porque te has puesto seria de un momento a otro? Pregunto mikoto

-bueno lo que pasa es que Stefan y yo tenemos unos asuntos que atender, realmente importante y por el bien de ellas no podremos llevarlas-dijo tsunade mirándolos –bueno nosotros no estaremos en un año cerca de ellas y te queríamos pedir el favor de que si las tienes en tu casa, no te preocupes tendrán dinero suficiente para sobrevivir, comprar cosas, y sobre todo ayudarlos con los gastos que ellas puedan ocasionar.

-no te preocupes las aceptamos en nuestra casa pero en verdad quiero saber que esta pasando dijo fugaku serio

-ustedes han conocido a mi familia, han desaparecido y nos preocupa que le hagan algo a las chicas ya que son herederas de mucho dinero y de algo mas que eso no podre decirle porque es secreto nuestro-dijo Stefan serio- y como ustedes son nuestros amigos de infancia de aventuras queríamos pedirles ese favor-fugaku y mikoto asintieron, ellos ya sabían de las desapariciones, en cambio itachi, naruto, sasuke, neji y shikamaru estaban realmente asombrados.

-no se preocupen ellas estarán bien aquí nosotros las protegeremos -dijo mikoto con una sonrisa pero con mirada seria- pero tendríamos que hacer que se cambien su forma de vestir ya que tendrían que pasar desapercibidas, ¿ustedes chicas, están estudiando, trabajando o no hacen nada?-pregunto mikoto

-ino, hinata y yo somos doctoras, tenten es abogada-contesto Sakura- nosotras no le traeremos problemas se lo prometemos ella inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto

-¿Cómo hicieron para estudiar si son gitanas? pregunto neji.

-nuestra familia siempre a vivido en lugar en lugar hicimos el colegio en muchas escuelas, pero nuestros padre decidieron entrarnos a la universidad, para que cuando quisiéramos radicarnos en un lugar tuviéramos como vivir-contesto tenten-cada una escogió la carrera que le gustaba hinata, ino y yo salimos este año, en cambio Sakura salió el año pasado ya que como es considerada una genio termino el colegio a los 14 años-todos miraron asombrados a Sakura

-ella siempre fue considerada un genio-dijo tsunade

-mama por favor-pidió sakura siempre era lo mismo con ella empezaba a contar los logros que ella siempre había tenido y la hacía avergonzarse de sobre manera.

-está bien mejor cambiemos tema-dijo mikoto mirando la incomodidad de Sakura- estarán dispuestas a estarse quietas en una sola ciudad por un año les pregunto ellas solo asintieron.

"_me pregunto ¿Cuál será ese secreto que no nos quisieron decir? Y sobre todo ¿Sakura va a estar bien cerca de mi?" _esas eran una de las preguntas que se había formado sasuke

**Continuara….**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo **

**Gracias por los reviews alguna duda me dicen y yo se las aclaro con mucho gusto **

**¿Qué ocultara las haruno?**

**¿Por qué sasuke cree que Sakura no estará segura estando el cerca?**

**Y sobre todo ¿Por qué ese lugar es prohibido?**

**Si quieren saber dejen reviews el próximo estará muy interesante **


End file.
